Book Characters
Book Characters from Thirteen Reasons Why. Narrators Clay Jensen- Received tapes from the dead Hannah Baker and listened to them to learn why she killed herself. He's a homie. Hannah Baker- Committed Suicide after a chain of people betrayed her in different ways. The Reasons Justin Foley- Hannah's first kiss that spread rumors around their school of them doing more. He started the snowball that Hannah was talking about. He allowed Hannah's then friend to be raped by Bryce. Alex Standall- He put Hannah on the Who's Hot and Who's Not list as Hot Ass of the Freshman Class. Hannah was on the hot list and Jessica was on the other side. He did it to turn Hannah and Jessica against one another. They were friends, but then rarely talked. Jessica Davis- Hannah's then best friend that hit her and gave her a scar on her forehead because of what Alex did. She was raped by Bryce. Hannah and her became friends because of their counselor but then the friendship was damaged. Tyler Down-''' Known as the "Peeping Tom." He spied on Hannah and took pictures of her while she was in her room. He ruined her place of safeness. Courtney and Hannah caught him in the act and they were going to get him back but Courtney started a rumor about Hannah keeping sex toys in her dresser. '''Courtney Crimsen- Used Hannah for rides and supposedly helps her with Tyler. Instead she started the sex toy rumors and made Hannah believe that no one is trustworthy. Marcus Cooley- Was Hannah's Valentines date and forces her to let him touch her. She was sexually assaulted by him and he thought the date was just a joke. He came really late to see her at Rosie's Diner. He punishes Tyler for peeping on Hannah by throwing rocks at his window with other people. He tells Clay that he didn't belong on the list and that Hannah wanted an excuse to kill herself. He makes Hannah believe that she can't trust her choices, lose trust in herself, and cannot trust others. Zach Dempsey- Tried to console Hannah after what Marcus had did but she rejected his advances. In anger, he stole her notes of encouragement from her Peer Communications class. This makes her think she is worthless after he doesn't even apologize and does not care about what he did to her. She is deeply suicidal at this point in the story. Ryan Shaver- Was a poetry writer and steals Hannah's poem and publishes it as his own. He understands Hannah more than anyone else. Later on he deceives her. He uses her pain and her trust against her to subject her work to public ridicule. Jenny Kurtz- Was a cheerleader. Her and Hannah were driving home from a party and she was drunk while driving. She ended up hitting a stop sign and Hannah wanted to tell the police about it but Jenny kicked her out of the car. Hannah then calls the police and finds out that two people had died from the stop sign not being there, including a senior from her school. Jenny is a person who is nice on the outside but turns out to lack consideration of others. Bryce Walker- He is a senior in Hannah's school and he is described by Hannah as disgusting. He raped Hannah and Jessica. Hannah went to a hot tub with him and Courtney because she wanted to relax. She was on the brink of suicide and knew she wanted to kill herself. She then allowed Bryce to finger her because she wanted another excuse to kill herself. She completely let go, from what she said in the book. Mr. Porter- Was her English teacher and counselor. He gave up on Hannah and allowed her to leave to kill herself. She basically told him she would kill herself, but he didn't seem to understand. She came to him for help as her last option. He did nothing but question her and make her feel bad about herself. He failed to alert anyone that she was suicidal. He left school for a week because of Hannah's death. Tony- Hannah sends Tony her copy of the tapes and he immediately calls her parents to warn them. He spends his after-school time following the people on the list, making sure they are doing exactly what Hannah wanted. He is also there for Clay when he is listening to the tapes. He is the only one that took action when Hannah was going to kill herself. He is the only one that really cared about her just like Clay did. Category:Book Characters